Talk:List of known qualifiers
Title In the title, I used lower-case letters, per the standard wiki guidelines. However, Robot Wars Wiki has articles such as "Tracked Robots", which would be "Tracked robots" under these guidelines, so if you think the title should be "List of Known Qualifiers", or something else completely, please discuss here. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:51, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not too worried about the title, but shouldn't this page have an intro? I'll write one myself unless somebody else would rather do it. Christophee (talk) 23:15, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::"List" articles don't require an intro, though it would probably help, even if it's just a single sentence explaining that it's a list. Write one yourself, if that's what you'd like. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:56, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::It just looks a bit weird with the contents box at the top and no intro. I was only thinking of a sentence or two to explain exactly what is being listed. Christophee (talk) 16:38, November 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Do you think that italicising the seeded robots in the left hand columns is a good idea? Jimlaad43(talk) 16:50, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Dynamite in Series 5 This image was taken during the Series 5 Qualifiers, it features Gahra and Dynamite. However according to the table it states that Gahra fought "Snake bot". So what happened? On my blog Madlooney stated that "Snake bot" could have pulled out and instead placed Dynamite in its place instead. But then again did Dynamite try to qualify for S5 in a separate battle as well? So any clue to this mystery anyone? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:54, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I think it's very unlikely that this form of Dynamite actually attempted to qualify, seeing as it was a loanerbot to replace the actual robot which was lost... Maybe it was a previous version that was put in to fight as a replacement when 'Snake bot' had to pull out? Combatwombat555 (talk) 19:02, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :Loony said pretty much the same thing I see. Dynamite was, like you and Loony said, put in when "Snake bot" failed to work. That seems to be most plausible theory currently. By the way should we mention this or are we still too unsure for now? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:09, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ::At the moment it's purely speculation, I don't think it should be mentioned just yet. Combatwombat555 (talk) 19:15, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :::It should be imaginable that Gahra had the same amount of power behind the disc as IC so it would be believable that Gahra would beat Dynamite, given that the armour of Dynamite being as good as resisting Dead Metal's saw as a piece of paper and IC's weapon warped Bulldog Breed's frame in Series 7. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:20, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::There are too many variables here to claim that; Gahra's disc might not be as good as IC's, Dynamite's armour might not be as bad as the UK vs Germany version, and I still believe that IC caused that damage to Bulldog Breed only by landing on it... Combatwombat555 (talk) :::::As the guy who found the image of the snakebot, I remember it saying on the IC website that the photo of the snakebot was post-battle, and that it is damaged in the photo we have. Thus, those two bots fought, and Dynamite was not a part of it, unless it was a three-way battle. Badnik96 (talk) 19:18, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::It could've been used in another fight or simply used to put controllers on whilst preparing Gahra or any bot put by it then. It would give loanerbots another use as they wouldn't be used during the qualifiers. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:34, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Series 4 Qualifier I was looking at the picture of Necromancer in the pits during the Series 4 qualifiers and noticed Terrorpin, a black 101 robot or judge mech, a orange robot and round robot in the background. So anyone have a clue to who or why theses robots would be here? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:11, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :I'm guessing the orange robot is Agent Orange, maybe they all failed to qualify. Sam (BAZINGA) 10:43, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :I'm starting to see that. It looks like the wheel and side pannel. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:13, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::In an image taken after the battle between Necromancer and Robo Chicken all three robots are gone. Ether Agent Orange and Terrorpin fought eachother, Agent Orange and the black rectangular robot with spike fought eachother, black rectangular robot with spike and Terrorpin fought, two of the robots left the scene and one fought another or all left the scene afterwards as their qualifiers had ended before the match between Robo chicken and Necromancer. This is all just theories. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:23, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Atomic vs Reactor For those that may not own the Ultimate guide and would want to know what it said about the particular battle, here you go: :Yes, and yet we've always been told that can't have happened because it has been specifically stated that OOTAs were not allowed. So, now what? CrashBash (talk) 14:15, April 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Don't yell at me for simply adding what the book says. I only did this because Toast wanted proof about this particular battle. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:22, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm clearly not yelling at you. I'm telling you that what you're saying is old news. There is a difference. CrashBash (talk) 14:24, April 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Sorry misinterpreted that:P It's just that sometimes you can be quite harsh in way you talk, though that's mainly due to people mistakes. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:30, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Series 5 qualifiers format I read twice now that some of the S5 qualifiers was sort of like a mini mock heat i.e the format was like this: Round one *Robot a vs Robot b = Robot a wins *Robot c vs Robot d = Robot d wins Final *Robot a vs Robot d = Robot a wins (and qualifies) My proof of this comes from both Botomatic's blog about the qualifiers and the S3/Dynachrome websites claiming that they fought a robot before fighting each other in what the S3 website claimed "was the final bout" This could be a reason to why quite a few robots end up fighting more than once in their qualifiers.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:35, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :Should this be added or not? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:03, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Well, I saw that on a couple of sites as well, like the Stag and S3 websites. However, there are some other sites which describe the qualifiers working differently, such as the SMIDSY website. I get the impression that it was used at some of the live events, but not all of them. You can add a point about "At many of the qualifiers, robots were put into groups of four. There would be two one-on-one first round battles, and the winners would fight each other, the winner automatically qualifiers", but it probably wasn't used in all the live shows. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:34, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Behemoth v Supernova Kane Aston has just told me that Behemoth qualified for Series 6 by flipping Mega Morg and Supernova out of the arena. I note that Behemoth v Supernova has been listed as a qualifier for Series 5 - can we corroborate this? Do we think perhaps the source for that one was confusing it with Series 6? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:59, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :I got it from Suren Balendran. I doubt he was certain of it being Series 5. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 13:08, April 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Behemoth vs Supernova was their actual fight in Series 5. I highly doubt the qualifier and televised battles would be the same. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:14, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Series 8/9/10 F2Q robot Someone has found this application video for a robot that F2Q for the reboot series, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LMbbXXMGA4c , could there be an article?Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:30, April 10, 2018 (UTC) :That's Scorpinator, which has a Facebook page. I believe it applied for Series 10 but then withdrew. You should probably ask Alexthehunted for more information, he was on the team. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 14:58, April 10, 2018 (UTC) List of known auditions Now that Tinweb has revealed multiple Series 3 machine auditions, would it be a good idea to create an article to detail them? At the very least, I plan to add a new section to this article. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 08:20, December 9, 2018 (UTC) :I don't see why not. Yet another gem in the Tinweb mine! [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 09:09, December 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes!Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:52, December 9, 2018 (UTC)